Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method of operating a storage controller, and more particularly to a method of operating a storage controller for improving reliability of data by adjusting the number of free blocks included in a non-volatile memory and a method of operating a storage device including the storage controller.
A non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) may include a plurality of blocks, and each of the blocks may include a plurality of pages. Each of the blocks is programmed with data in an erased state, and the blocks need to be erased again when the blocks are programmed with data again. In this manner, blocks go through a cycle process of being repeatedly programmed and erased in a storage device. When the blocks are reused within a short period of time (for example, an erase interval of a block is short), a period in which data stored in a block can be maintained without an error may be shortened. Therefore, reliability of a flash memory may be lowered.